Les mésaventures du Bataillon
by Lynaru-Chan
Summary: Il s'en passe des choses dans le bataillon d'exploration, surtout entre Levi et Eren... (Recueil d'OS Ereri)
1. Passez une bonne nuit

Lorsqu'Eren entra dans le bureau de son Caporal, il eut à peine le temps de refermer la porte avant de se faire plaquer contre cette dernière par un Levi plus qu'en forme. Des lèvres dévorèrent les siennes passionnément et, après un instant de surprise, il y répondit avec entrain. Leur langues s'enlaçaient, se caressaient tantôt avec douceur et tendresse, tantôt avec passion et violence. Les doigts du Caporal jouèrent avec les cheveux du plus jeune et les mains de ce dernier passaient et repassaient le long de son dos avant de venir déboutonner fébrilement la chemise de son amant. Levi pressa sa cuisse entre les jambes d'Eren, qui poussa un long râle suite à la vague de plaisir qui balaya son corps. Il attira Levi encore plus proche de lui, et après avoir mordillé les lèvres douces de son amant il lui murmura :

\- En quel honneur ai-je droit à un tel accueil, mon Caporal...?  
\- En l'honneur de tes ravissantes petites fesses qui ressortent plutôt bien dans ton uniforme et que j'ai maté pendant tout l'entraînement, gamin, ronronna Levi en plaquant délicieusement son bassin contre celui du plus jeune, se délectant du gémissement qu'il poussa.

Cela ne faisait que deux semaines que Levi et Eren sortaient ensemble, après une longue période d'hésitation du plus vieux qui avait peur de le blesser et de se blesser : après tout, il n'était pas connu pour exprimer à merveille ses sentiments. Et en plus il avait au moins 10 ans de plus que lui. Mais les sentiments qu'il ressentait pour le demi Titan, ainsi que son insistance, avaient eut raison de lui et depuis, il était le premier à se jeter sur l'autre après une dure journée de travail... Ou n'importe quand d'ailleurs. A vrai dire, les deux tourtereaux ne comprenaient toujours pas comment ils faisaient pour ne jamais se faire prendre sur le fait. Ils s'embrassaient contre les portes, dans les pièces vides et les couloirs sombres, ils se faisaient du pied sous la table de réunion, et ils se lançaient des regards traduisant à merveille ce qu'ils comptaient faire une fois seuls dans la chambre du Caporal... apparemment, l'ensemble du Bataillon d'Exploration était bouché. En réalité il n'y avait que Hanji qui savait, mais c'est parce qu'elle était entrée à 3h40 du matin, totalement à l'improviste (comme toujours) dans la chambre de Levi et qu'elle les avait surpris en train de... Enfin bref.  
Toujours est-il que, comme chaque jour depuis deux semaines, Eren et Levi avaient passé la journée à se frôler sans vraiment se toucher, à se séduire du regard et à se faire des promesses silencieuses et qu'à présent, la nuit tombée, ils ne pouvaient plus attendre.

Levi s'attaqua à la boucle de ceinture d'Eren tandis que celui-ci le faisait doucement reculer jusqu'au bureau. Le Caporal s'assit dessus et attira son cadet entre ses jambes. Les chemises volèrent et les baisers s'éparpillèrent. Un suçon dans le cou, une langue qui descend lentement, plus bas, toujours plus bas...

\- Attend !

Eren déposa un dernier baiser juste en dessous du nombril de Levi et releva vers lui un regard interrogateur et un peu agacé. Le Caporal s'expliqua :

\- Hors de question qu'on salisse mon bureau. On va dans ma chambre !  
\- Mais, si on nous vois ?  
\- Personne ne passe à cette heure-ci, gamin.

Eren se redressa, avec un petit sourire en coin qui rendit immédiatement Levi méfiant. Il se sentit alors soulever : le plus jeune l'avait soulevé en maintenant sa prise sur le haut des cuisses du Caporal et ce dernier, instinctivement, avait serré les cuisses autour de ses hanches et avait enlacé de ses bras son cou.

\- Eren, tu fous quoi bordel ?!  
\- Bah, je vais dans ta chambre, c'est tout ! Tu es très léger...  
\- Ta gueule.

Ils se retrouvèrent ainsi dans le couloir, à moitié nu, la ceinture ouverte, couvert de sueur, les cheveux en pétard et une bosse un peu gênante entre les jambes, serrés l'un contre l'autre. D'autant plus que le plus vieux avait tiré leur position à profit en se frottant sans pudeur contre le bassin d'Eren qui n'en pouvait plus... Soudain le demi Titan s'arrêta net. Intrigué par ce brusque arrêt, Levi se tourna...

Son regard tomba sur Erwin, débraillé au possible, portant comme une princesse un Armin à demi nu, rouge comme une tomate. En regardant son amant le Caporal constata qu'il était dans le même état de gêne intense. Son regard gris retomba dans celui du Commandant Smith. Tous les deux ne montraient aucune émotion particulière.

-... Ah, fit Erwin.  
-... Oui, Ah, répondit Levi.  
\- Passez une bonne nuit.  
\- Ouais, bonne soirée.

Le Commandant reprit son chemin tandis que le Caporal donnait un coup de talon dans les jambes d'Eren pour qu'il avance. Dans un état second le jeune homme s'exécuta et en quelques secondes ils furent dans la chambre du plus vieux. Eren les guida jusqu'au lit et s'allongea sur Levi, entre ses jambes. Il cacha son visage dans le creux du cou de son amant et murmura :

\- Ça ne t'as pas gêné ?  
\- De quoi ?  
\- Cette situation tellement gênante ! S'exclama le Titan en rougissant.

Le Caporal resserra ses bras autour de son amant, fourrant son nez dans les cheveux du brun afin de respirer sa douce odeur. Après un moment de silence durant lequel chacun profitait de leur position très confortable, il répondit :

\- Je me doutais de leur relation.  
\- Tu ne m'as rien dit ? Mais pourquoi ? S'indigna le jeune homme.  
\- Je croyais que tu étais au courant, ou au moins que tu avais deviné.

Le jeune Jäger se redressa et s'appuya sur le coude pour mieux regarder son amant.

\- Comment j'aurais pu deviner ? Et comment TU a deviné ?  
\- Tu sais qu'Erwin donne des cours à Armin pour faire de lui un meilleur stratège. Et bien à chaque fois que j'évoquais ces cours avec lui, il avait l'air beaucoup plus détendu et rêveur... et puis je pensais que tu savais parce qu'à chaque fois que tu en parlais avec Armin il rougissait énormément.  
\- ... Parce que tu me regardes pendant la journée toi ?

Le ton du plus jeune s'était fait taquin et son corps s'était détendu. Levi leva les yeux au ciel :

\- Ta gueule, sale gosse.

Il les fit pivoter et se retrouva au dessus d'Eren, installé sur son bassin. Il ondula lentement les hanches, rappelant au garçon son petit problème d'en bas. Un sourire vaguement sadique se dessina sur ses lèvres et il se pencha en avant afin de murmurer tout contre les lèvres de son amant :

\- Ou en étions-nous, déjà ?

 **EH BAH NAN PAS DE LEMON ! XD**  
 **Ahem.**  
 **J'espère que ce premier OS Ereri vous aura plus quand même ! J'ai été inspiré par une image sur laquelle je suis tombée par hasard sur Google... j'ai pas pu m'en empêcher il fallait que j'écrive un truc dessus ! :')**  
 **N'hésitez pas à me laisser un petit commentaire, même si c'est juste un "c'est bien"...**  
 **Bisous sur vos fesses poilues et sur ce je vous vomis arc-en-ciel dessus (en toute amitié bien sûr).**  
 **La bonne journée ! ~°3°~**


	2. Grâce à un rhume

\- Tss, pesta Levi en s'essayant discrètement le nez.

Il vérifia que personne ne l'avait vu le faire en jetant un bref regard à l'ensemble de la horde de soldat derrière lui. Suite à l'attaque de leur QG actuel par un nombre de titans impressionnant ils avaient décider de quitter le lieu afin de minimiser les pertes. Il se rendait plus au Nord, là où seul un nombre infime de titans se rendaient, dans un vieux manoir inhabité depuis bien longtemps. Ils faisaient la route à cheval ou dans les chariots. Sous la pluie. Et, au bout de deux heures durant lesquelles ils s'étaient pris une saucée du feu de Dieu, un rhume avait décider de squatter du côté de chez Levi. Évidemment il fallait que cela tombe sur lui.

En vérité Levi avait toujours eut une santé fragile. Il tombait constamment malade et vivre dans la pauvreté n'arrangeait pas les choses... Ainsi, une fois adulte, il avait conservé son physique rachitique et n'avait pas beaucoup grandi. Il avait également été pris de passion par le ménage qui lui permettait de vivre sans le moindre microbe autour de lui et ainsi de moins tomber malade. Depuis il tentait de dissimuler sa petite nature et il avait jusqu'alors plutôt bien réussi. Malheureusement cette fois-ci il n'avait pu éviter son rhume : malgré ses vêtements et sa cape il était trempé jusqu'aux os et il tremblait de froid. Le monde n'allait pas tarder à apprendre que l'Homme le plus Fort de l'Humanité était de santé fragile...

Le jeune homme se tendit et retint avec brio un énième éternuement (il se félicita mentalement pour cet exploit d'ailleurs). Cependant sa soudaine crispation ne passa pas inaperçu aux yeux de tout le monde : a ses côtés Erwin le dévisagea étrangement et Eren, non loin derrière, ignora le mécontentement de Mikasa pour se rapprocher de Levi.

\- Caporal, vous allez bien ? Vous semblez mal à l'aise...  
\- Ouais, c'est bon. Mêle-toi de tes affaires, gamin.

Absolument pas froissé par le ton du plus vieux, le jeune garçon se tut mais resta sur ses gardes. Malgré tout il était très attaché à son supérieur depuis que ce dernier l'avait en quelques sortes pris sous son aile... Peut-être qu'il s'était un peu trop attaché à lui d'ailleurs. Il ressentait comme une sorte de vulnérabilité venant de l'homme le plus fort de l'humanité. Il ne savait pas à quel point... Le pauvre Levi sentait déjà une migraine pointer le bout de son nez dans son crâne, équipée d'un sacré marteau vu la douleur lancinante qu'il ressentait.

Lorsque le Commandant annonça leur arrivée, le Caporal aurait pu lui baiser mille fois les pieds en remerciement s'il avait été dans un meilleur état. Il se contenta de faire comme tout le monde en poussant un soupir de soulagement. Le manoir était un lieu magnifique, mais Levi ne prit pas le temps de le contempler - et puis de toute façon il ne voyait plus rien a cause des petits points colorés qui dansaient dans son champ de vision. Arrivés dans les écuries, tous descendirent de leurs chevaux, et le jeune homme eut un peu plus de mal que les autres, à cause de ses jambes qui tremblaient. " _Tiens, pourquoi est-ce que d'un coup le monde est de travers ?_ " Songea-t-il sans se rendre compte qu'il tombait juste de fatigue. Autour de lui le monde s'agita d'un coup, tout le monde s'affola. Il fut rattrapé de justesse par Eren, et soudain ce fut le noir complet.

°~•~°~•~°~•~°~•~°~•~°

Lorsqu'il se réveilla, Levi ne sentit rien. Il se rendit compte que son nez était beaucoup trop bouché pour qu'il puisse sentir quoi que ce soit. Il ouvrit la bouche et prit une grande inspiration, qui lui donna la sensation de se faire arracher les poumons. Génial. Un rhume, une bronchite... et la douleur sourde de ses oreilles lui apprit qu'il avait aussi une otite. Il tenta de se redresser mais ses membres étaient bien trop engourdis par la fièvre. Le malade se laissa tomber sur les oreillers et attendit silencieusement que quelqu'un se montre dans la pièce.

Ce fut le Commandant Smith qui entra en premier dans la chambre du jeune Caporal. Lorsqu'il remarqua que le malade était éveillé il prit la parole :

\- Eh bien. Je ne pensais pas qu'il était possible d'avoir autant de maladie d'un coup. D'après Hanji ton rhume s'est rapidement développé en une otite, une bronchite et une angine.

Ha, voilà pourquoi sa gorge semblait aussi irritée. Pff.

\- Tu devras rester au lit au moins une semaine, continua Erwin.  
\- Il s'est passé quoi exactement ? Demanda Levi avant d'écarquiller les yeux en entendant sa voix deux fois plus rauque que d'habitude.

Le Commandant lui raconta alors ce qu'il s'était passé après sa perte de connaissance :

\- Eren t'a porté jusqu'ici et Hanji ausculté comme elle a pu. Tu t'es mis à délirer à cause de la fièvre, et tu t'agrippais tellement à Eren qu'il a dû dormir avec toi pendant la nuit.

 _Pitié dites-moi pas que j'ai fait ça ?_

\- D'ailleurs Eren est devenu ton garde malade attitré, il ne voulait pas quitter ton chevet... il est parti il y a dix minutes pour se reposer seulement parce que Mikasa l'a forcé. Ça fait deux jours que tu es endormi et que tu te réveilles juste assez pour prendre des médicaments.

Levi referma les yeux et poussa un long soupir mêlant lassitude et désespoir. Voilà, il pouvait mourir de honte à présent. Tout le monde connaissait sa faiblesse naturelle, et les moqueries devaient aller bon train... après tout il n'était pas tendre avec tout le monde et répendre des moqueries devait constituer une bonne revanche. Il finit par se rendormir sans s'en rendre compte, et Erwin s'en alla pour le laisser se reposer.

°~•~°~•~°~•~°~•~°~•~°

Quand Levi se réveilla pour la seconde fois il était toujours autant dans le pâté. Il avait chaud, horriblement chaud, et même l'air qu'il expirait était brûlant de fièvre si bjen qu'il en avait mal à la gorge. Il avait l'impression de retomber en enfance, à l'époque où le moindre rhume était un enfer.

Soudain, dans cette chaleur infernale, une chose douce et mouillé d'une eau agréablement fraîche se posa délicatement sur son front et ses articulations douloureuses. Levi laissa s'échapper un soupir de bonheur en sentant la fraîcheur se propager dans son corps entier.

\- Caporal ? Vous êtes réveillé ?

 _Eren ?_ Le malade ouvrit difficilement les paupières et les posa sur le jeune garçon assis à côté du lit, tenant une bassine d'eau froide et des tissus blancs qu'il trempait dedans. Il s'empressa de poser le tout sur une petite table et prit la main brûlante de Levi délicatement entre les siennes, douces et rafraîchies par l'eau. Le malade tenta d'ignorer la sensation bizarre dans son ventre pour se concentrer sur celle, terriblement agréable, de sa main dans celles du garçon, avant de se rendre compte que c'était justement ce contact qui provoquait les tortillements de son estomac. _Génial, avec cette histoire j'avais presque oublié mon crush ridicule sur ce gamin._

Pour une fois Eren resta silencieux, se contentant d'apporter une présence réconfortante à son supérieur - et ça fonctionnait plutôt bien d'ailleurs, Levi se sentait un peu mieux depuis qu'Eren était à ses côtés. Au bout de quelques minutes d'un silence calme et apaisant, Levi fut pris d'intenses frissonnements. Aussitôt Eren demanda :

\- Y a-t-il quelque chose que je peux faire pour vous, Caporal ?  
\- Apporte moi une couette en plus. Et un thé. Avec du miel dedans.

Eren sourit doucement. Le Caporal était juste mignon, avec son air tout fragile et sa voix enrouée... et en plus il voulait du miel dans son thé, comme on en donnait aux enfants malades.

\- Et vire ce sourire niais de son visage, tu me donnes envie de vomir, ajouta Levi en marmonnant, tentant vainement de camoufler son rougissement.

Eren s'activa donc et trouva une couette et un thé au miel pour son Caporal. Il le borda (malgré Levi qui marmonnait qu'il n'était pas, je cite, "un faiblard ni une princesse en détresse") et lui donna sa tasse. Il resta debout à côté du lit en attendant que le malade ait finit de boire. Levi soupira et murmura :

\- J'imagine bien les moqueries qu'on doit lancer dans mon dos... ce doit être un spectacle bien ridicule que de voir l'Homme le Plus Fort de l'Humanité faiblir devant un putain de rhume.  
\- A vrai dire non, répondit Eren. Personne ne se moque et vous n'avez baisser dans l'estime de personne... après tout, on a tous le droit à ses moments de faiblesses. Et on en a tous conscience...

Après un instant de silence, Levi reposa difficilement la tasse sur la table de chevet, puis il fit signe à Eren de s'approcher. Le jeune garçon, surpris, s'exécuta et s'assit au bord du lit. Il écarquilla les yeux en sentant une main chaude caresser tendrement ses cheveux.

\- Merci.  
\- M-merci pour quoi, Caporal ?  
\- D'être là.  
\- C-C'est tout naturel pour moi monsieur... Vous savez... Vous êtes très important pour moi, Caporal.

Ils se regardèrent dans les yeux. Longtemps. Hypnotisé par les prunelles d'un gris argentés de Levi, Eren se pencha lentement en avant, tout doucement, et il s'arrêta à trois centimètres des lèvres de l'autre, attendant comme un signe, une permission.

\- A partir de maintenant tu m'appeleras par mon prénom, murmura le malade.

Puis il n'hésita pas une seule seconde de plus : il appuya sur la nuque du jeune garçon pour que leur lèvres se touchent enfin.

C'était doux, chaud et sucré, comme le meilleur des bonbons. Leurs lippes se frôlaient, se caressaient, se cajolaient avec douceur et tendresse, les faisant frissonner de bien-être. La langue du plus vieux lécha la lèvre inférieure du plus jeune qui ouvrit aussitôt la bouche et bien vite, leur langues dansèrent ensemble. L'échange devint rapidement plus passionné, ils se mordillaient les lèvres, leur dents s'entrechoquaient douloureusement mais ils s'en fichaient. Eren passa ses mains sous la chemise de Levi tandis que ce dernier jouait avec les mèches brune du demi Titan, s'amusant à les enrouler autour de ses doigts fins. Sur le moment le monde extérieur n'existait plus. Il n'y avait qu'eux-deux, que la sensation délicieuse qui leur prenait aux tripes et faisait rater des battements à leurs coeurs. Et il n'y eut plus qu'eux jusqu'à l'aube...

°~•~°~•~°~•~°~•~°~•~°

\- ATCHOUM !

Dans le réfectoire, tout le monde se retourna vers Eren, qui s'essuya le nez avec un énième mouchoir. Armin lui tapota amicalement le dos en guise de signe de compassion, et Mikasa s'exclama bien fort :

\- M'enfin c'est pas possible ! On reste pendant une journée entière sous la pluie et tout va bien, par contre trois jours plus tard alors qu'il fait magnifiquement beau tu tombes malades ! Qu'est-ce que tu as fait pour attraper un rhume ?

Eren rougit brusquement et son regard glissa vers la table de Levi. Ce dernier était encore malade mais il pouvait à présent quitter son lit, et il le dévisageait avec un petit sourire en coin, amusé au possible. Ce regard n'échappa pas à Jean qui, surpris et mort de rire, s'exclama :

\- Naaaan, tu t'es tapé le Caporal ? Oh j'y crois pas !  
\- Tu-as-fais-quoi ? Murmura Mikasa, abordant un air qui laissait entendre qu'elle allait tuer quelqu'un très bientôt.  
\- Tu vois Christa, on est pas bizarre, Levi et Eren sont comme nous ! S'écria Ymir en enlaçant la petite blonde.  
\- Cessez de l'embêter le pauvre ! Couina cette dernière (mais personne ne l'écouta bien sûr).  
\- Mais non mais je- ATCHOUM ! Snif. Quelqu'un a un mouchoir ?

Une main blanche lui tendit un morceau de tissus blanc que le jeune garçon s'empressa d'utiliser. Quand il releva la tête il constata que le silence s'était fait à la table - non, dans tout le réfectoire en fait. Quand il releva la tête il se rendit compte que c'était Levi qui lui avait tendu le mouchoir. Il rougit brusquement :

\- M-merci Caporal...  
\- Je t'ai déjà dit de m'appeler par mon prénom. (Puis il s'adressa à tout le monde en affichant sur son visage son air le plus froid et sombre :) est-ce que quelqu'un a d'autres commentaires à faire ?

Silence, uniquement briser par le grincement de dents de Mikasa.

\- Bien.

Le jeune homme embrassa tendrement le front de son amant, lui ébouriffa les cheveux avec amusement et sortit de la pièce. (Depuis ce jour plus personne n'osa faire de commentaire sur leur relation, comme quoi le regard noir marchait plutot bien...)

Eren sourit malgré lui : dire qu'ils étaient ensemble grâce à un malheureux rhume...

 **Voilà :3**  
 **Pour cet OS j'ai été inspiré par une rumeur comme quoi l'auteur de SNK aurait dit que Levi a en fait une santé très fragile et qu'il met beaucoup de temps a se remettre de ses blessures... je sais pas si c'est vrai mais j'ai eut envie d'écrire une petite bêtise dessus ^^ Enfin bon, c'est juste une histoire très niaise au final hein... :')**


	3. Dure Journée

Eren s'étira douloureusement, poussant un léger gémissement de fatigue et de douleur. Cette journée avait été terrible pour le jeune garçon, à croire que le sort s'acharnait sur lui... A croire que la vie voulait le punir... tandis qu'il rangeait le matériel de nettoyage des écuries, il ressassa encore une fois les événements de la journée.

Encore une fois, il avait subis les regard effrayés et méfiants de ses compagnons, pendant des heures durant. A chaque mouvement qu'il faisait, tous suresautaient violemment et le fixaient comme s'il allait manger quelqu'un. Alors il avait été mis à l'écart toute la journée par tout le monde, sauf au repas, durant lequel ses soit-disant amis se plaisaient à se moquer de ses piètres capacités à l'entraînement tridimensionnel. Il aurait aimé leur faire remarqué qu'à cause des expériences d'Hanji il avait moins d'heure d'entraînement qu'eux, mais cela n'aurait que fait revenir la crainte et la méfiance dans les yeux de tous.

Puis, il était parti avec Hanji et il dut supporter plusieurs expérimentations sur son pauvre petit corps. A cause de la fatigue il n'avait pu se transformer en Titan de 15 mètres, s'arrêtant à un minuscule petit 5 mètres. Ainsi, Eren du en plus de cela supporter les regards déçus et courroucés de ses aînés, qui ne voyaient en lui qu'une machine sans états d'âmes qu'il fallait dresser.

Puis il avait rejoint les autres à l'entraînement, ou il enchaîna échec sur échec à cause de sa fatigue autant physique que mentale. Jean ne rata pas l'occasion pour se moquer de lui, tandis que les autres lui lançaient un regard méprisant. Il chercha du secours du côté de Mikasa et Armin; mais Mikasa, qui s'était rapprochée de Annie, se contenta de s'excuser d'un regard, tandis qu'Armin, lui, fit mine de n'avoir rien vu. Eren s'efforça de comprendre son ami et sa presque soeur : Armin subissait assez de moquerie pour être en plus de cela associé au looser du groupe, tandis que Mikasa, elle, expérimentait sa première amitié avec une fille et elle ne voulait pas se ridiculiser. Alors il s'était renfermé sur lui-même et avait retenu ses larmes.

Sa colère et sa tristesse avait finit par exploser durant leurs tâches ménagères quotidiennes. Une insulte de trop de la part de Jean et son poing était parti tout seul a la rencontre de la mâchoire du jeune soldat. Résultat : il prenait les corvées de la journée de son meilleur ennemi tandis que ce dernier se prélassait à l'infirmerie. Pour être sûr de ne pas finir trop tard il avait sauté le repas du soir, et le voilà ainsi, crevant de faim et de fatigue, sale et puant les chevaux.

Il en avait assez. Il avait juste besoin de dormir... Puis il se souvint de son cachot humide, de son lit au matelas dur et inconfortable, de sa solitude et de la porte fermée à clé et d'un coup, son envie de dormir disparu pour laisser place à un maelström de sentiments qui lui donnèrent l'impression d'être vide de tout. Vide d'énergie, de sentiment, de raison d'exister, d'envie d'exister. Si tout le monde était persuadé qu'il n'était qu'un monstre, si tout le monde était persuadé qu'il devait se contenter d'être bon en tout, de subir les moqueries et d'obéir aux ordres, alors peut-être était-ce vrai ? Il ravala ses larmes, rangea les derniers équipements de nettoyages et sortit des écuries en direction de son cachot malgré sa non-envie de s'y rendre.

Il trainait des pieds dans les couloirs vides, la tête baissée vers le sol, les épaules affaissées. Il était trop tard pour prendre une douche : la salle d'eau collective était juste à côté du dortoir et s'il s'y rendait il allait déranger tout le monde. Il restait peut-être une dernière option, ce pendant...? Un rougissement intense prit place sur ses joues pâles de fatigue. Non, il ne pouvait pas se permettre de l'embêter, pas lui, surtout pas. Il lui posait déjà assez de problèmes ainsi...

Quand il releva la tête il se rendit compte que ses pas l'avaient directement guidé vers la chambre du Caporal Levi. Une lueur s'échappait d'en dessous de la porte, signe que l'Homme le plus Fort de l'Humanité était toujours debout de l'autre côté de la porte.

Effectivement ce dernier était assis à son bureau, un verre de whisky dans une main, le menton dans le creux de l'autre. Il se sentait d'humeur pensive, ce soir-là. Et puis... Il s'inquiétait de ne pas avoir vu Eren durant le repas du soir : dans quoi est-ce que son protégé s'était encore foutu ? Mine de rien, les deux Espoirs de l'Humanité s'étaient beaucoup rapprochés jusqu'à entamer une relation encore timide - Enfin ça, c'était à cause de l'innocence et de la timidité du plus jeune parce que s'il n'en tenait qu'à Levi, cela ferait longtemps qu'ils se seraient sauté dessus passionnément - mais aux sentiments sincères et partagés malgré les 10 ans qui les séparaient. Et bien vite, grâce à leur proximité, Levi avait pu remarquer qu'Eren n'allait pas bien ces derniers temps...

Soudain il tourna la tête vers la porte en entendant des pas s'arrêter devant cette dernière. M'enfin bon ! Qui pouvait être réveillé à une heure aussi tardive ? En soupirant, il se leva et, l'air peu amène, il ouvrit la porte, prêt à engueuler l'idiot qui avait osé le déranger.  
Son expression menaçante laissa place à un air surpris quand il vit que c'était Eren qui se tenait piteusement devant la porte, visiblement sur le point de frapper à cette dernière.

\- Eren ? Qu'est-ce que... Argh, tu pues !  
\- Desolé... Je nettoyais les écuries...  
\- Tout seul ? A cette heure-ci ?

Pas de réponse. Levi étudia le visage fatigué de son amour, et pris de pitié et de tendresse il passa outre son dégoût et ses tendances maniaque pour prendre la main du jeune adolescent et le tirer vers lui avant de refermer la porte. Docile, le jeune Jeager se laissa faire et suivit Levi jusque dans la salle de bain. Puis il observa silencieusement le Caporal faire couler un bain brûlant, et enfin il se laissa déshabiller comme un enfant. Il se glissa dans l'eau avec un soupir de délice, soupir qui s'accentua quand il sentit les mains de son amant parcourir son corps fatigué. Les mains fraîches venaient caresser, masser et soulager son torse, son dos, ses épaules par des pressions fermes mais empruntes d'une certaine douceur malgré tout. Le corps entier d'Eren se relâcha avec plaisir, profitant enfin d'un instant de tendresse et de bonheur. C'était la première fois dans la journée qu'il se sentait à sa place... Il aurait dû se sentir gêné d'être ainsi exposé à la vue de Levi pour la première fois, mais il était trop fatigué pour se soucier d'avoir un comportement normal.

Levi finit par le sécher en douceur, parcourant toujours de ses mains le corps fin d'Eren qui en frissonnait. Puis il lui tendit un T-shirt blanc qui lui allait bien ainsi qu'un caleçon trop large, avant de le tirer vers le lit. Là, Levi s'y allongea sur le dos et ouvrit les bras à son compagnon, qui s'y glissa délicatement. Le nez du plus jeune se colla au creux de l'épaule du plus âgé tandis que les bras de ce dernier enlaçaient tendrement son torse. Ils ne prirent pas la peine de se mettre sous les couvertures : ils se tenaient mutuellement chaud. L'étreinte douce acheva de détendre le jeune garçon, qui se bouina un peu plus contre le corps chaud et ferme de son supérieur. Ce dernier était toujours inquiet pour son amour. Il lui caressa les cheveux et la nuque, resserrant un peu plus son étreinte. Le gamin avait besoin de tendresse.

\- Que s'est-il passé, Eren ? Murmura Levi entre deux baisers sur son front.

Alors Eren lui raconta. Et tout du long, Levi eut de profondes envies de meurtres. Comment pouvait-on traiter ce gosse innocent de cette manière ? Comment Mikasa et Armin avaient-ils pu le laisser seul ainsi ?

\- Levi, suis-je vraiment un monstre ? Demanda Eren en relevant la tête.  
\- Gamin... Tu n'es pas humain. Mais tu n'es sûrement pas un monstre non plus... Si quelque chose du genre se reproduit, viens me voir d'accord ?

Eren hocha lentement la tête, rassuré. Ils échangèrent un long regard qui veut tout dire, silencieux, jusqu'à ce que le demi-titan pousse un bâillement qu'il ne put retenir. Un sourire narquois glissa sur les lèvres du Caporal. Il embrassa les lèvres douce d'Eren, déposa un dernier petit baiser sur le bout de son nez avant de l'inciter d'une pression sur la nuque à se réinstaller.

\- Dors, maintenant.

Et le jeune Jeager, entouré de la chaleur rassurante de son amant, s'endormit en moins de temps qu'il ne le fallait pour le dire, un sourire aux lèvres.

 **Après une longue absence, me revoilà avec ce... truc ._. J'espère que vous ne serez pas trop déçus ! Alors oui ça pue le fluff, c'est cucul et c'est multicolore comme un pet de licorne mais zut, un peu de douceur dans ce monde de brutes ça fait pas de mal, pas après cette année difficile...**  
 **Bon allez, j'espère que ça vous a plus !**  
 **Vomi arc-en-ciel,**  
 **Lyn.**


End file.
